A Thousand Years
by JandeLove
Summary: James and Kendall were in an accident. When Kendall finally gets news about James, the doctor tells him, that it's time for him to say goodbye to his boyfriend.


**~A Thousand Years~**

Kendall was sitting on a chair in hospital's waiting room. He was biting his fingernails and he was shaking. Couple tears fell to his cheek and he looked down at his shirt. There was a lot of blood on his white shirt, but it wasn't his. It was James', there was his boyfriend's blood on his shirt. Kendall shivered; James' blood. There had been a wound in his boyfriend's head.

Kendall had been sitting in that same chair for four hours now. He wasn't planning to leave anywhere, not until he heard news from James.

He and James had only been going to the beach, they talked, but James kept his eyes on the road. But suddenly, there was another car. James tried to stop the car, but it was too late.

The next time Kendall woke up, he heard sirens. James was laying next to him, he looked dead. James had a very bad wound in his head and there was a lot of shards of glass sticking up from the skin of his shoulder, he was wearing only a black top. He looked terrible, so pale and weak. Kendall just took off his seatbelt and went to James' side carefully. He hugged the boy close to him and screamed for help.

The door opened and Kendall snapped out of his thoughts. A young, blond haired woman walked out of the room.

'' Are you here for James Diamond? '' She asked. Kendall gave her a nod and stood up.

'' How is he? '' Kendall asked.

'' Well... He made out of the surgery and he's already awake, but...'' She started.

''What is it? '' Kendall asked, growing even more worried.

'' I- I think he wont make it... Maybe you should say goodbye...'' The doctor replied.

'' G- Goodbye? '' Kendall asked, now tears streaming down his face.

'' Yes...'' She replied, '' I am very sorry...''

Kendall gulped, '' Is he in there? '' He pointed at the room she had walked out maybe two- three minutes ago.

The doctor only nodded. Kendall didn't say anything, he just walked to the room.

_' Time stands still. Beauty in all he is...'_

James looked so broken, but still so beautiful, like always. Kendall couldn't help, but let out a sob. His boyfriend was dying, he would never spend another day with him.

Kendall walked next to the bed and layed down next to his boyfriend. James opened his eyes very weakly and turned to look at Kendall. Kendall wanted to cry so bad, but he was going to be strong and brave for James.

_' I will be brave, I will not let anything take away what's standing in front of me.'_

'' Hi...'' James whispered, small smile on his face.

'' Hi, beautiful...'' Kendall whispered, gently pressing James' head close to his chest.

'' I- I... don't want to die...'' James whispered, trying to hold back tears.

'' It's all gonna be okay, I promise you...'' Kendall whispered.

James couldn't help but let out a small sob, '' Will it hurt?''

'' No, it wont...'' Kendall whispered, '' I will be here holding you through it. I love you so much, baby...''

'' I- I love y-you too...'' James whispered, weakly. Kendall placed a soft kiss to James' lips. Their last kiss.

Kendall saw that James tried to keep his eyes open. Kendall knew what was going to happen.

'' It's okay, baby. I'm right here.'' Kendall whispered.

James looked at Kendall's green eyes one more time and then, he slowly closed his eyes. Kendall let out a small sob and held James even tighter.

_'Every breath, every hour has come to this...'_

Kendall looked around the room for a while. He saw an orange bottle on the table that was full of pills. He took it to his other hand, still holding another around James.

He took five pills out of the bottle. It was going to do, what it was supposed to. Slowly, Kendall put those to his mouth. He gulped those down and let the orange bottle fall from his hand to the floor.

He wrapped his other arm around James' body too and held him close to his chest. In couple minutes, Kendall felt tired, he closed his eyes and saw a bright light. He knew what is was and smiled weakly.

_' One step closer...'_

Every memory of him and James were in his mind. Their first kiss, their first date, their first time, the happy and sad times. Every christmas they spend together and all of the kisses under the mistletoe.

_' I have died everyday waiting for you, darling, don't be afraid. I have loved you for a thousand years...'_

Kendall's heart's beating slowed down and finally stopped. He was safe. He was there where he was supposed to be; With his love.

_' I'll love you for a thousand more...'_

* * *

_Oh gosh ! It wasn't supposed to be this sad, but I guess it is. I hope you guys forgive me everything that I have done :) I deleted a lot of stories and I even promised that I wouldn't delete Roulette, but I did... I hope this makes it up to you :D I love Kames..._

_With All Love, Jande :)_


End file.
